


I Love/Loathe You

by mikorei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Hate to Love, I cried twice writing this, Love/Hate, M/M, mikoto and reisi being in love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikorei/pseuds/mikorei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying you hate someone, is easier then saying you love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love/Loathe You

"I _don't_ love you."

A laugh: short and breathless.

The word sounded absent. Elsewhere.

It made things easier. He told himself, that's why he said it, surely?

 _Don't_ get attached.  
_Don't_ fall for him.  
_Don't_ care about him.  
**_Don't_ live for him.**

Idiotic. Foolish. Irresponsible.

They knew what they were doing was wrong.  
Reisi stayed awake during their few nights together: after copious amounts of alcohol, pressed up against the heated skin of the red King himself.  
Flushed and exhausted.

Would it complicate things?

'Of course not, why would it?' He recalls Mikoto telling him, his hand gliding through the thick mass of scarlet hair the latter had just been tugging at prior.

Yet here they were.

Reisi clutched the already ruffled bed sheets.  
Mikoto's eyes stayed attached onto him.  
He could feel his stare; those eyes, Amber. Piercing through his skin.

"Right back at you."

Reisi turned.  
Mikoto's smile was weak. A smirk perhaps, if you squinted hard enough.

A hand was brought up, scouring over Reisi's pale face.  
Violet eyes glistened against the slither of moonlight peering out the window beside them.

_Fuck._

Reisi gritted his teeth.  
"Why?"  
Rhetorical.

Mikoto's eyes searched for him.  
"I'm sorry."

Reisi scoffed  
"No you're not."

Those violet eyes squeezed shut.

"I _hate_ you."

Mikoto edged closer.

"I _despise_ you." Mikoto replied.

Closer.

"I _detest_ you."

Heavy breaths, thick with liquor and nicotine.

"I _execrate_ you."

Noses touching.

"I _loathe_ you."

Foreheads closed together.

**"I love you."**

Mikoto said the words without recognition.

His hand stayed at Reisi's cheek.

They weren't kissing, nor were they undressing one another.  
They were just sat together, in regret, holding one another.

Tears ran down the blue kings face.  
He laughed, sickly.

"We're fucking idiots."

Mikoto laughed as well, despite the fact he may have been crying too.

_**Don't fall in love with him.** _

Mikoto flopped his head onto his shoulder.  
He laughed again, his dry throat echoing against Reisi's skin.

"I hate you so much."  
Reisi whispered.

"I hate you too." Mikoto responded, his arms wrapped around Reisi's small waist.

They stayed like that.

"We've fucked up."  
Reisi worded after awhile.

Mikoto sighed, a small chuckle sounded from him.

"Yeah."

The situation was almost laughable.  
Ironic, if you will.

Two kings, rivals since the start, destined to hate, the latter destined to die.

Who would've ever thought that _this_ would've happened.

–

Snow.

The blood of his lover tainted his hand.

He tried everything. He did everything.

They _almost_ made it.

_Almost._

Revenge isn't always sweet.  
He was bound to die either way, Suoh Mikoto was a raging inferno only the blue King could contain.

It was ironic. That the very hands which belonged to the one who had saved him all those years prior were the ones which were now stained with his blood.

He saved a life only for it to end.

Reisi stood upright, he felt lost.

The red aura of small lights which was once known as Suoh Mikoto surrounded the area.

He blinked. Hurt.  
He smiled, clumsily and stupidly.  
The type of smile that would've caused Mikoto's chest to swell with warmth which he'd later blame as a simple heartburn.

**"I love you too."**

Those very words: tumbling out of his mouth a little too late.

He reached up and rubbed at his face.

He should've said it sooner.  
No, he had said it. Mikoto knew.  
Would've it changed anything? Of course not.

Mikoto loved him too.

But, they weren't like other people.

They couldn't be together either way. What would've people said? Two kings, both male, in love with one another.

How laughable. Reisi thought to himself, that was what the entire ordeal was.

_**Who the fuck even falls in love with their rival?** _

_**Suoh Mikoto and Munakata Reisi, that's who.** _

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean the fuck buddies into love sick idiots au isn't real??


End file.
